


Your Miscarriage

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Even tho it's my otp, F/M, Feels, I'm Sorry, Miscarriage, No Kylux, Triggers, headcanons, possibly, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: this is not an actual fic, just headcanons of how (I think) these two would respond to your miscarriage</p>
<p>Anon on tumblr asked: headcanon thing: "how do you think kylo or Hux would react to your miscarriage"</p>
<p>Just wanted to post this here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Miscarriage

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

Kylo  
-Kylo would be beyond angry

-Angry at himself, at everything. He wouldn't undertand why it happened

-He'd blame himself

-Him having those breakdowns basically every time he thinks about it

-You have to coach him through it along with yourself

-You tell him it's no ones fault, that these things happen

-Him not leaving your side when the doctor cleans you up

-You both being very weary of trying again

-Him destroying the med bay when he finds out

-You both holding onto each other for dear life while sleeping

-Him being extremely protective of you

-Not letting you out of his sight. Not in a predatory way, but out of pure fear that he will lose you as well

-Him holding you while you cried, and him trying not to

-Him often sitting alone thinking of what life would be like if your child had survived

 

General Hux  
-Hux would be confused, you were perfectly healthy. Why did this happen?

-Him worrying about you all the time

-He wouldn't show up to his post for days because he didn't dare leave your side

-But he made sure that your responsibilities were taken care of

-Him sitting down at a desk alone and crying. Hard

-Him shooing anyone off that tried to help him

-Him being afraid to touch you at times

-You both crying together

-Him making sure to make you comfortable at all times before he thinks of himself

-For example, he makes sure you eat before he decides what he wants. He makes sure you're sound asleep before him. He makes sure you arrive everywhere safely before he has to leave

-Him asking people to give him updates on your health, location, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
> Personal: theaidenellis.tumblr.com
> 
> Star Wars imagine blog: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
